


Delicious

by wisia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content, hinted cannablism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaneki unwittingly fuels his own appetizing self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know when I’ll get to writing Tokyo Ghoul fics — so, here’s what I was working on and gave up on writing. I’m just going to post this for now and try to finish reading the manga before I write any more Tokyo Ghoul. OTL

                Kaneki hissed, pain scoring deep in his neck. It wasn’t a loss of flesh. Not exactly, but it was still a bite, hard and sharp. Tsukiyama’s tongue laved over it as if savoring the groove of teeth mark indentations and…something else that Kaneki wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

                “Delicious,” Tsukiyama whispered against his skin and bit down harder. Kaneki could feel blood now, sliding down in tiny rivulets down to his collarbones. He felt faint, maybe even just the slightest bit heady as Tsukiyama ran his fingers across the bleeding wound.

                “So delicious,” Tsukiyama said and pressed his fingers against Kaneki’s lips. “Taste it. Taste how delicious you are.”

                Kaneki tried to turn his head away, but Tsukiyama forced his fingers into his mouth. The second the blood touched his tongue, Kaneki felt a hunger deep and low. It made him forget that it was his own blood, forget that Tsukiyama was not a friend, and he sucked those fingers. Sucked them good and hard, wanting every last drop.

                “Yes,” Tsukiyama said. “You know how delicious you are.”

                Kaneki didn’t really register what he said. Only that he wanted more, and he tried to seek it out. Mouth tracing those fingers, mouth sliding down to wrist and—

                Tsukiyama laughed. “You’re right. It would make you tastier.”

                And another hunger consumed Kaneki, more burning and insistent than that for food. His eyes closed as Tsukiyama slipped his hand beneath Kaneki’s shirt, caressing and sending sparks flying in every nerve.

                Kaneki groaned, hips shifting.

                “Delicious,” Tsukiyama whispered again. “You will be the finest meal I’ve ever had. And you don’t even know how enticing you are.”

                Kaneki was barely aware, just wanting, just needing. His breaths were stuttered and fast.

                “Look at you,” Tsukiyama murmured. “You present such a beautiful meal.”

               

 

 


End file.
